1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a linear guide apparatus used as an apparatus for guiding a linearly moving body in industrial machines such as machine tools or injection molders.
2. Description of the Related Art
A linear guide apparatus comprising a rail, a saddle-shaped slider having slider-side track faces facing to rail-side track faces formed on the rail, end caps fixed on opposite end surfaces of the slider, plural rolling elements that roll along running channels formed between the rail-side track faces and the slider-side track faces, and rolling element holding members having opposite end portions that are engaged with engaging portions formed on the end caps is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-8330 (JP63-8330B). The holding members of the linear guide apparatus disclosed in this publication has rectangular windows for holding the rolling elements arranged in the running channels and scooping portions for detaching the rolling elements from the windows. The scooping portions of the holding members are formed at opposite ends of the windows.
However, in the linear guide apparatus described above, the start point of the scooping portions is disposed to the side nearer to the slider than the end portions of the holding members. Accordingly, when the rolling elements tend to detach from the windows of the holding members, external force exerts on the scooping portions of the holding members, to cause a possibility that the holding members are elastically deformed toward the rail and in contact with the rail by the external force.
The present invention has been achieved for solving the foregoing problem and a first object thereof is to provide a linear guide apparatus capable of suppressing the deformation of the holding members to the side of the rail and contact thereof with the rail. A second object of the present invention is to provide a linear guide apparatus capable of obtaining stable movement of rolling elements in the direction conversion channels of the end caps. A third object of the present invention is to provide a linear guide apparatus capable of preventing the rolling element from popping out of the holding members when the slider is assembled to the rail. A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a linear guide apparatus capable of ensuring smooth running of the slider.